1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a vehicle lamp assembly, more particularly to a vehicle lamp assembly with variable illuminating direction.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are generally equipped with fog lights, which are capable of long range illumination to assist drivers in viewing road conditions during heavy rain, thick fog, or at night. Fog lights are usually fixed to a front end of a vehicle and only illuminate an area directly in front of the vehicle. Hence, effectiveness of the fog lights is seriously diminished when the vehicle is moving along a winding road.